Esa se la pongo yo
by Lowell M
Summary: Noruega dice que Dinamarca sonríe demasiado y por absolutamente todo, pero hay una sonrisa en especial del rubio que... bueno, pueden leer a ver qué pasa :) POV de Noru, Fluff. Diminuta mención de SuFin. Está corto y lindo.. ¡pasen!


Hola :D es el primer DinamarcaxNoruega que escribo y siento que Noru me quedó medio OOC ): ¡Pero es que me encantan! creo que son mi segunda pareja favorita de Hetalia 33 (UsUk forever! (?)3) y asdaasdsas 3 moría desde hace ratos por escribir algo de ellos y para variar me salió mucho fluff! Espero que lo disfruten :)

Axis Powers Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

Muchos dirían que este rubio idiota es la persona más egocéntrica jamás nacida. Incluso más que Estados Unidos o incluso Prusia. Usualmente nadie lo puede callar fácilmente, en las reuniones familiares, cuando estamos Suecia, Finlandia, mi hermanito Islandia, él y yo, tratando de tener una conversación política y decente, amena, sin gritos ni bullas, el único que parece cerrarle la boca de vez en cuando es Berwald. Y yo, a veces yo también, pero el imbécil de Dinamarca siempre sonríe, una sonrisa que dice "yo soy el ser más grandioso de la galaxia" una sonrisa en la que en la jerga cibernética popular se plasmaría como un punto y coma con un paréntesis.

Así de tonta es su sonrisa.

Y cuando jugamos algún tipo de juego de mesa o videojuego, y él por algún motivo de la naturaleza o injusticia divina nos gana a todos siempre, pone una sonrisa que dice "¡Admírenme a mí, El Rey de la Europa Nórdica!" Y comienza a carcajearse. Estoy seguro que no soy el único con ganas de enterrarlo vivo en esos momentos.

Ni hablar de cuando vamos a reuniones internacionales, cuando pone su sonrisa de satisfacción al escuchar (si es que presta atención) a la gran mayoría de países quejándose de su situación económica y social – "En mi casa estamos todos perfectos y no tenemos para nada esa clase de problemas ¡haha! Me sorprendes Estados Unidos, deberías estar más adelante. Yo declaro esta sesión por terminada." Y sonriendo con una prepotencia enorme salió de la sala. Claro que nadie hizo caso de sus palabras pues el encargado de cerrar las juntas es Alemania y en realidad los otros países no tenían por qué escuchar eso, era verdad, todos estábamos en perfecto estado, pero no tendría por qué haberlo dicho. Ah, el ego se le sube bastante.

Cambia un poco cuando se llegan esas fechas, cuando este danés recuerda hace siglos que todos vivíamos en su casa pero poco a poco nos fuimos yendo. Era necesario, hay que decirlo, si no, no fuéramos las cinco grandes naciones perfectas que somos ahora y él lo sabe, sin embargo siempre pone esa sonrisa melancólica. Cuando no se da cuenta que lo veo ahí sentado contemplando a través de la ventana, callado; es tan diferente de como él es usualmente, pero siempre sonríe.

Dinamarca siempre está sonriendo.

Hoy es un día lindo de otoño, hace frío y estamos disfrutando afuera. Dinamarca, Finlandia e Islandia juegan en el jardín a yo que sé, no me importa en realidad. Y Suecia hace jardinería. Yo estoy sentado tratando de tomar algunas buenas fotografías, la casa del danés es hermosa y grande, así como él.

Ah, no, yo no dije eso.

De repente alguno de mis familiares tiró una pelota justo a las flores que Berwald estaba sembrando. Y claro, tuvo que haber sido el torpe y enorme Dinamarca. –Je…je… ¡Lo siento Suecia!- rió este, siempre con su sonrisa enorme y brillante y con una expresión que suplicaba perdón –Lo sentimos amor- le dijo Tino. Esas dos cosas combinadas lograron que Suecia los disculpara, pues solo suspiró y se fue. Y es que verdaderamente la enorme sonrisa de este danés es irresistible, como una de un niño pequeño al que no puedes decirle que no, como la de alguna sensual y exitosa supermodelo cuyo mejor atributo es la sonrisa, como la de un encantador, alto y amoroso rubio que siempre está ahí para ti y te enamora cada segundo más.

Y después de haber pasado un buen rato todos juntos tomando chocolate y un poco de licor, luego de que Suecia y Finlandia se han ido juntos a sus casas, luego de que pasada la medianoche mi pequeño hermano se ha ido a dormir. Cuando estamos solo Dinamarca y yo y para variar me sonríe, una sonrisa cálida y a la vez lujuriosa que dice "ahora eres sólo mío" y sus brillantes ojos celestes me devoran, entonces yo huyo.

Y lo peor que puedo hacer es tratar de huir a su habitación.

Porque ahí, cerrando su puerta con llave, acorralándome entre sus fuertes brazos, aprisionando mis labios con los suyos en un beso bastante desesperado, susurrándome cosas al oído, tocándome donde sabe que me gusta más y lo peor: dedicándome una asquerosa sonrisa de "mañana no vas a caminar". Ahí es cuando no resisto más y me dejo hacer.

Así cae la gran Noruega, en las garras del danés y su sonrisa.

Luego de haberme hecho todo lo imaginable, de haber llenado cada espacio de mi ser, cuando estamos acostados, abrazados, acobijados y juntos, dándonos calor mutuamente pues hace frío, -Te amo Lukas- le digo, y le doy un beso en la frente. Él tiene ya sus ojos cerrados pues estamos cansados, pero sonríe de nuevo, una sonrisa que refleja una felicidad inmensa, no es exagerada como las demás, está llena de amor y placer, y más que eso, paz, alegría y satisfacción. Y así se queda dormido Dinamarca. Abrazándome, y yo abrazándolo a él.

Y lo veo.

Porque todas las demás podrán ser insoportables, molestas y quizá hasta hipócritas, pero la sonrisa que tiene en este momento, me encanta y me enamora y me hace feliz, porque esa se la pongo yo y solo yo.

* * *

Ay yo los amo 3 fuí feliz imaginándolo en mi cabeza ...

Reviews por favor, sé que puedo mejorar.


End file.
